


Until I can find comfort in your arms

by wrenblack



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenblack/pseuds/wrenblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from the Hero of Ferelden to be delivered to Warden Alistair Therein c/o The Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I can find comfort in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> My version of the infamous letter. (And of course there will be a reunion story to follow.) Thanks again to @anjanka for the Beta.

My Darling Alistair,

I am ever grateful you had the Inquisition track me down, else I would have had no way to know that you are safe and well. And I have long needed to know that you are safe and well. Thank you for the warning regarding Corypheus. I will indeed be cautious should I encounter his people, but I believe that I may be too far afield for even his influence to reach me. Please take care of yourself as you wade into this fight. I have not traveled all this way and risked so much, only to lose you to some jumped-up Darkspawn with a god-complex. If you feel the need to be a hero, be  **my** hero and come back to me.

Following our promising lead has taken me much further West than I anticipated, but I think the journey will prove fruitful. There appears to be more than simply hearsay to the rumors we heard tell of, after all. As I have traveled, rumor has turned to lore which has turned to legend; I am hopeful it will turn to history so we can repeat it. The past feels so much closer here. It’s as though each mile I travel takes me backwards in time. These people still refer to the Grey Wardens as Griffon Riders - I think they would fully expect me to fly away on one if they knew what I was. If there is a way to free ourselves of the Calling, I am optimistic I will find it here somewhere. Though it will pain me to leave the family we have made in the Wardens, it is nothing to the pain of living less than a full lifetime with you. 

Though I believe every mile I travel takes me nearer to our cure, still every mile is yet further from you. And Maker how I miss you! I miss your steady presence, knowing your sword was always at my side, your shield at my back. I rely on your strength and compassion ever, and most especially when I question my own judgement. You are my partner in all things, my most trusted counsel. I hardly know how to do this without you, my love. I long for your warm smile and your easy laugh; whenever I hear it I know I am home. I want to be selfish and have you here with me to share the humor in all of this nonsense.

But no, Thedas needs you to rescue its Wardens. Once again. What would any of us do without you? So I must content myself with imagining you here beside me. Shall I tell you what I imagine? It will make you blush, I am sure. I do so love it when you blush.

As I fight for sleep each night I ache to feel your body move against mine, eager and insistent and joyful. It is a need stronger than hunger or thirst, as I wander through the empty lands day by day. I am hollow and no food could fill me enough to satisfy as you could. An oasis of spring water on my desert-parched tongue would not taste half so sweet as your kiss. I imagine you are with me, the weight of you resting on my heart, your heat filling me against the cold hissing winds. You are fierce, my love, guiding me to your desire with a firm hand. The memory of your hands on me thus makes me quake. When I close my eyes, the rough touch of my own hands becomes yours. 

In my mind your strong arms are around me, holding me tight to your chest to bathe in the warmth of your skin. There are no miles between us as we melt together. You surround me, you are everywhere within me. You heartbeat is my own. I take the breath from your lips into my lungs. I surrender to you fully, riding the waves of our passion crashing repeatedly against the shore. Your name springs from my lips as a prayer, Alistair. 

It occurs to me that our months apart have become years and the truth is I can no longer abide being without you. Put an end to whatever mess Warden-Commander Clarel has made, and come to me. You were right to try and stop me from embarking on my own, we should not waste any more time being apart. I do this  **for** you when I should be doing it  **with** you. However, I do believe it is best if the rest of the Grey do not know what we are about. Tell them you are bound for Weisshaupt and send a raven there instead, for by the time your absence is noted we will be together again. I will include a map to the first town this side of the Wastes, and will return there now and again hoping to find your face in the market or tavern. 

Until you are by my side, I shall continue to track the elusive key to our future. We are lucky; there is more than just hope to sustain us, there is precedent. If others before us have been set free, then so too can we. I will find comfort in that until I can find comfort in your arms.

 

Yours always,

Victoria

 


End file.
